


Being Left Behind?

by nightshadehorse93



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshadehorse93/pseuds/nightshadehorse93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has a nightmare where he is being left behind, but not in the way he expects. Bunny is there to reassure him and they have a small bonding moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Left Behind?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Lilo and Stitch fic on fanfiction.net named The Only Thing Worse Than Dying.

It had been almost 9 months since Pitch Black had been defeated, it was nearing Christmas, which meant the annual Christmas rush. Jack Frost had been invited to live at the North Pole with North and had a room of his own. The other Guardians were frequent vistors.

Of course Tooth and Sandy could only stay a few hours at the most due to their jobs being around-the-clock, 24/7, 365 days a year. But Jack didn't mind, he was just glad they could get a chance to relax and visit with each other when they got a moment.

And Bunnymund, he was shockingly the most frequent visitor, as of right now he and Jack were involved in a friendly game of Toys in A Sack, they were helping North get ready for Christmas they both had a sack and were trying to see who could fill their sack up first.

Over the past months Bunny had been going out of his way to be nice and welcoming to young Jack Frost and in return he got what he called a annoying 'baby' brother out of Jack.(Jack frosted his tail the first time Bunny called him a baby.)

Sure the boys still had their arguements, they rough-housed with one another and teased and pranked each other but they were close and respected each other now moreso than they did when Jack first became a Guardian.

  
"I win, cottontail!" Jack cheered happily as he lifted his sack of toys with some difficulty.

"Fine, I'll give ya that one. You won, what do ya want?" Bunny asked with an amused smirk.

"Hmm." Jack pondered for a moment " I want a hug!" Bunny gawked at the simple tiny request.

"That's it?!"

  
Jack nodded and opened his long arms, Bunny walked over to Jack and encased him with his own arms in a big, fluffy, warm hug. After they released each other North came in and stated

"It's getting late, we stop packing for tonight and sleep." He turned and walked out with the two 'brothers' following.

Bunny decided to stay the night saying he was too tired to run all the way back home tonight. Jack was happy he did, as they left to go to their separate quarters, they were all happy and tired.

But that happiness would not last long for Jack because once he was asleep he was unaware of the nightmare that would come to him that night.

(Jack's nightmare)

The first thing Jack noticed when he got up was how quiet it seemed he got out of bed and changed into his day clothes and began he's trek down to the kitchen.

Something seemed different but Jack could't quite figure out what, as he neared he heard voices that sounded familar but not at the same time, he was confused and slightly scared, every fiber of his being was telling him to turn around and go back to his room, but he continued on.

As he turned the corner to go to the kitchen dining room he yawned and rubbed his eyes

" Morning North." He greeted

"Morning Jack." Came the rough but frail reply, Jack paused

"Are you okay, North?"

"Yes am fine, why do you ask?" North said as he turned to face Jack.

Jack drew back in horror, this man was not his North, no his North was younger, heavier, energetic. This man standing in front of him couldn't be North, he was too old, too skinny and too slow, heck this guy looked closer to falling over dead any second than Jack's North does.

North had aged, whereas Jack's father figure that he was so used to seeing looked to be about mid to late 60's this North looked to be about mid to late 90's. It was so startling to Jack that he had to do a double take to make sure he was seeing right. If North looked this old, Jack was afraid to see what the others looked like.  
Old North spoke up "Go tell others, breakfast is ready."

"O-okay." Jack answered shakily as he stiffly walked away towards the main room where the others were sitting around the fire waiting he approached slowly not wanting to see what he knew was true, he stopped and said

"North said breakfast is ready."

"Oh, good." Said Tooth, she too sounded old and Jack tried not to look up at the voice but couldn't resist the urge and he saw Tooth and he was stunned at the changes in his mother figure her once vibrant feathers were now dull and unkempt, the yellow feather that was in the middle of her feather crown was a dusty white, her wings were shredded at the edges and of no use anymore, she too had lost weight and looked older where she had once been in her mid 20's she was now in her late 60's. As Tooth walked past him he noticed a slight limp in her step.

  
Then Jack noticed Sandy he also was older and his hair that had once been a golden color was now a silvery white. As Sandy followed Tooth to the dining room Jack noticed Bunny wasn't around

"Where's Bunny?"

Tooth and Sandy paused and shared a look, then Sandy turned to face Jack and formed a picture of Bunny then put an X over him.

"Oh Jack, Bunny died some 30 years ago. And because he represented New life, when he died, new life died with him there have been no new beginnings, no new life since he died." Tooth explained Jack could not believe what he was hearing or seeing.

"No." He whispered he turned and ran from the room with Tooth calling after him, he ran to the nearest bathroom and paused to catch his breath he stood over a sink breathing heavily, hoping beyond hope that this wasn't real, that he wasn't still a teenager.

He took a deep breath, steading himself preparing himself to look up into the mirror. He slowly raised his eyes and head and what he saw wasn't what he wanted to see. In the reflection stood an immortal 15 year old teenager.

His world had grown old and he had not. His family had grown old and were close to death and he was not. He was being left behind. Forever destined to be alone, to be young.

 

"Jack! Wake up mate!" Bunny yelled while shaking Jack trying wake him "Jack, come on, wake up!"

Jack jerked awake almost violently with a small yell of fear,

"Easy, easy Frostbite, easy, your okay."

Jack blinked scrambling for a hold on something and his left hand found Bunny's arm and he held onto his arm like it was a lifeline.

"Shhh, your alright, your okay, relax." Bunny said softly, rubbing his back trying to calm him.

"Bunny?" Jack murmured in disbelief still in his nightmare haze,

"I'm here Jack, it's okay."

"I had a nightmare where Tooth, Sandy and North were old but I stayed young and you were-...." he trailed off, he let go of Bunny's arm,

"I was what, Jack?" Bunny asked, Jack swallowed

"You were dead."

Bunny was silent for a few moments not sure how to respond, then finally

"I ain't dead and the others haven't physically changed or aged, it's all in yer head, we're all alive and breathin'. Don't let that nightmare cloud yer mind." Bunny said with an air of finalty.

Jack still was a tad shaken, but tried not to show it.

"I'll be alright. You can go back to bed now, if you want."

Bunny looked unconvinced

"Naw, I'll stay here with you tonight, yer not over it yet."

Bunny said while standing up far enough off the bed to pull the covers back so he could get under them.

"I'll keep ya company tonight."

Jack smiled "Thanks Bunny."

Bunny smiled back " Sleep kid."

Jack snuggled closer to his furry rabbit brother and listened to the rhythm of his breathing and heartbeat and let those sounds of life lull him to sleep.


End file.
